In order to control the stitch forming instrumentalities of a sewing machine electronically, control systems have been devised which upon receipt of a signal activate an electric solenoid or actuator to adjust, for example, the needle jogging mechanism or the material feed. In one type of known control system of this character the signal receiving unit performs the actual adjustment of the machine functions, and thus very high power requirements are imposed on the control system. Moreover, since all of the actual adjustment must be completed during a half cycle of needle reciprocation, for instance needle jogging must be accomplished while the needle is out of the fabric, the speed of the sewing machine may have to be limited.